Mabels Verehrer
__FORCETOC__ Mabels Verehrer ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde in Deutschland erstmals am 10. Januar 2013 gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Der neue Hellseher Gideon ist eine berufliche Bedrohung für Gronkel Stan. Obwohl Stan es Dipper, Mabel und Soos verboten hat, den Konkurrenten zu unterstützen, sehen sich die drei Gideons Show an. Dieser verliebt sich in Mabel und Dipper muss den ungebetenen Verehrer als das entlarven, was er ist: ein Blender und Hochstapler. Unterdessen schmiedet Stan gemeinsam mit Buddy Gleeful, Gideons Vater und Manager, Pläne, wie sie gemeinsam die Touristen ausbeuten können.http://disneychannel.de/tv-programm Abgerufen am 18. April 2015 Handlung Mabel, Dipper und Soos sehen einen TV-Spot von Gideon, der für seine Show wirbt. Dipper glaubt nicht, dass er die Zukunft voraus sagen kann, aber Mabel wirkt ein wenig überzeugt. Daher beschließen sie die Show zu besuchen, obwohl Gronkel Stan dagegen ist. Die Show findet in einem Zelt statt in der eine Bühne steht. Als sich der Vorhang öffnet, sieht man den 9-jährigen der anfängt zu singen. Er behauptet immer noch, dass er die Zukunft voraus sagen kann, dabei sagt er nur ganz offensichtliche Dinge und Dipper ist schnell genervt. Mabel und Soos glauben ihm aber und sind von ihm begeistert. Als sie wieder zuhause sind, klingelt es an der Tür und Gideon steht vor ihr. Er sagt Mabel, dass er ihr Lachen nicht vergessen kann und, dass er sie besser kennen lernen möchte. Zusammen begeben sich die beiden in die Garderobe von Gideon. Mabel hat viel Spaß mit ihm und sagt zu Dipper, dass sie mit ihm auch Mädchen Sachen machen kann, die sie mit ihm und Soos nicht machen kann. Später sitzen die beiden auf dem Dach der Fabrik von Gideons Familie und Gideon gesteht ihr, dass er sie liebt und sie auf ein Date einladen möchte. Mabel ist allerdings nur an einer Freundschaft interessiert und möchte zunähst ablehnen. Gideon macht jedoch einen unwiderstehlichen Blick, so dass Mabel ihm eine Chance gibt. Schon Bald wird Mabel von Gideon auf einem Pferd abgeholt. Auf diesem begeben sie sich in ein Resteraunt. Mit seinem Blick schafft es Gideon sogar, dass das Pferd mit ins Restaurant darf. In diesem Restaurant ist für Mabel alles neu, da es sich um ein luxuriöses Restaurant handelt. Gronkel Stan findet mittlerweile heraus, dass Mabel sich mit Gideon trifft und wird sauer. Er fährt zu seinem Haus und muss dort erfahren, dass Gideon nicht zuhause ist. Sein Vater zieht ihn allerdings ins Haus und beginnt von einer Partnerschaft zu erzählen, die beiden viel Geld einbringen soll. Währenddessen endet das erste Date von Mabel und Gideon. Dieser lädt Mabel allerdings zu einem zweitem Date ein, die das aufgrund des Drucks der anderen Gäste annimmt. Diese redet mit Dipper darüber und sagt ihm, dass sie mit Gideon nur befreundet sein möchte. Auf dem zweiten Date, eine Bootstour, versucht Mabel ihm das auch zu sagen. Dieser hat allerdings andere Pläne und sogar ein Feuerwerk organisiert. Deswegen sagt Mabel ein drittes Date zu. Anschließend läuft sie im Kreis durch das Wohnzimmer, da sie nicht weiß wie sie das Ganze beenden kann. Dipper versucht sie zu beruhigen, allerdings macht Gronkel Stan das ganze wieder zu nichts, als er sagt, dass Mabel Gideon heiraten muss, da er einen Deal mit Gideons Vater abgeschlossen hat. Dipper bietet Mabel an, dass er für sie Schluss macht. Daher geht er am dritten Date zu Gideon und sagt ihm, dass Mabel keine Interesse mehr hat. Dieser sagt, dass das in Ordnung sei und er auch nicht sauer ist. Mabel fragt ebenfalls danach und erhält als Antwort, dass er doch keine magischen Kräfte habe. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Gideon, wie er sauer wird und sein Zimmer mit seiner Magie verwüstet. Er besticht Toby Determind, dass er Gideon anruft, um ein Treffen auszumachen, damit ein Interview geführt werden kann. Allerdings wird er so in einen Hinterhalt von Gideon gelockt, der ihn dort mit seinen magischen Kräften umbringen möchte. Währenddessen hat Mabel beschlossen, dass er eine ehrliche Antwort braucht und begibt sich zum Treffpunkt der Beiden. Als sie dort sieht, dass Gideon ihren Bruder umbringen möchte, wird sie sauer und stoppt Gideon. Sie reißt ihm seine Krawatte weg, die ihm seine magischen Kräfte verleiht, und wirft sie ihrem Bruder zu. Dieser wirft sie zurück und Gideon springt auf ihn und die beiden stürzen die Schlucht herunter. Mabel kann die beiden noch mit der Krawatte retten und zerstört diese danach. Gideon verschwindet danach im Wald und sagt, dass sie ihn wieder sehen werden. In seinen Haus platzt danach die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Gronkel Stan und Gideons Vater, da sein Sohn einen Wutausbruch hat und Rache an der Familie Pines schwört. Diese machen sich zuhause darüber lustig und nehmen ihn nicht ernst. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Gideon wie er Figuren von der Familie Pines anfertigt und man sieht, dass er ebenfalls eins dieser Tagebücher besitzt. Trivia thumb|250px *Der Disclaimer in Gideons Werbespruch lautet: "Void where prohibited, no C.O.D.'s accepted, the letter "p" in the word psychic is silent and used for entertainment purposes only. If unsatisfied, please return unused portion for a full refund. Side effects may include but are not limited to: prosperity, wads of cash, fun at parties, tight pants, 6.2% APR, no money down! Psychic readings may cause a warming sensation in the abdomen. If pain persists, consult your physicist immediately. Carla, I've always loved you but never had the guts to say it." *Die Premiere der Episode schauten 2.954 Millionen Zuschauer. Einzelnachweise en:The Hand That Rocks the Mabel nl:Altijd in Mijn Gedachten pt-br:A Mão que Balança a Mabel Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Willkommen in Gravity Falls (Episoden)